


Welcome to the Twilight Zone

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Welcome to the Twilight Zone

"Come on, Avon, open the door. I'm not leaving."

The voice came to him over the ceiling speakers, the deep warmth and melodious timbre soothing the burning in his soul despite the threat in the words. There were other voices in the background, voices he recognized, voices he didn't expect to hear. Why weren't they all dead? They were supposed to be dead. She had promised—he'd bring them to her and she would kill them and then she would let him die. She had lied, though why that surprised him, he couldn't say. She had been lying to him for as long as he had known her...all his life.

"Where is Servalan?" His voice sounded dull and lifeless, an apt reflection of his soul. He heard the twittering of voices, questioning and confused, and then a hesitant silence.

"Was she supposed to meet you here?"

"No...she was supposed to...." _Did you kill her?_ Would that be a bad thing? Servalan dead.... "She's not here, is she?" He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from him.

"No...no she's not, Avon, but I'm here. Will I do?"

He almost laughed, but he couldn't quite fit his mind around it. "Haven't you always?" He opened the door and closed his eyes as he was swept into Blake's arms and other hands reached out to touch him. The barrage of happy voices rose and fell like an anxious tide. He was the storm tossed flotsam, buffeted this way and that, clinging to the only safety available. Next time, he would kill Blake and then he could die. Next time he wouldn't need Servalan. Next time....


End file.
